New Student
by falconsecho
Summary: This is an AU. Draco is a new student and a Veela that find his mate in Harry Potter. Harry is abused and depressed but unaware of Draco's interest in him. When Harry starts getting owls from an unknown student he begins to feel like someone cares.
1. Chapter 1

**Please read before you start the story.**

**I love to read review but please keep your criticisms**** light and no flames. I also know that there will be a few grammatical and spelling issues so don't bother telling me. I do not use a beta but my stories are still readable so do not tell me i need one because i don't want to use one for reasons i will not explain. I am not trying to be harsh but this isn't my first store and i would love to just enjoy it without problems.**

Without further delay.

New Student

Harry walked down the hall of Hogwarts the pain in his ribs was excruciating but he had gotten use to it over the years. Two days ago his uncle had pulled him out of his cupboard under the stairs by his shirt and began to beat him. Once he was on the floor his uncle had then began to kick him he had heard the sound of his ribs cracking as they broke. The beatings had gotten worse the older he got but lately he was being left with scars and obvious broken bones. The pain had been so intense that he had stopped a few times on the way to breakfast he ended up getting there late.

"Ron why didn't you wake me up?" Harry asked as he sat down beside him with Hermione opposite of them.

"I tried mate but it was useless." Ron answered as he spooned more food into his mouth. "Oh, you missed the announcement there is a new sixth year student in Slytherin."

"His name is Draco Malfoy." Hermione added with a smile as she turned in her seat to look to the Slytherin table. "He's in the middle the blond sitting with Blaise."

Harry looked to the Slytherin table and his breath caught. He had never seen a more beautiful man in his life. The man had blond hair that was almost white and his skin was pale like porcelain. Harry had a hard time pulling his gaze away for the gorgeous man.

"Sad isn't it? He is an untouchable." Hermione stated pulling Harry's thoughts back to the real world.

"Yeah." Harry replied as he looked back to the Slytherin.

He had never felt so attracted to anyone before so the fact that he was an untouchable was almost painful. Untouchable was a term that he and a few of his friends had made up for people where out of there league. An untouchable was a person of wealth, power and considerably attractive.

Harry had known he was bisexual since third year when all of the guys started talking about girl and he had began to notice how he had preferred some of the guys over the girls they spoke of. He had never told Ron though for fear that he would hate him for it. He was now a fourth year and still a virgin in every way. Ron had found Hermione and they were now a couple so being around his two best friend was sometime hard.

He quickly turned his head when he met eyes with the blond. Harry knew he wasn't even close to the same level and he could feel it in his ribs. He was of the top geeks in the school with Hermione at the top followed closely by him. They didn't have any money and they were defiantly not considered as attractive. He only had a few friends and he could count them on his hands. The worst thing was that he was a main target for the high up Slytherin's that enjoyed to play cruel pranks as well as beat up on him. Harry chanced another glance at Draco and smiled when he saw how happy he seemed.

* * *

Draco looked up and saw for the third time that he had caught the Gryffindor staring at him. He couldn't help but wonder who he was. Draco looked over to Blaise and nudged his arm to get his attention.

"Blaise who is that scruffy looking boy with the glasses at the Gryffindor table?" Draco asked him curiously. Blaise looked to the table and laughed softly.

"He is one of the Gryffindor geeks. He's name is Harry Potter." Blaise answered with a big amused smile. "Why?"

"He keeps looking over here and I was curious to who he was?" Draco answered and then asked.

"If he put on a little weight and use clothes that fit him. He wouldn't look to bad." Blaise laughed as he looked back to the table. "He seems to like what he sees."

"Potter? He is James and Lily Potter's son? The ones who killed Voldemort?" Draco asked interested in more information about the boy.

"Yea they died defeating Voldemort when he was a baby. I think he lives with some relatives but when ever he comes back from vacation he looks almost sickly thin." Blaise pauses in thought before continuing. "The fact that he is always getting beat up when he is here I am sure doesn't help his appetite thought."

Draco said nothing at the comment he simply looked back to the dark-haired boy. He looked back to Blaise and smiled as he heard Harry laugh at something said at the table.

"I don't think you will have to worry about his trying to get you for your money or name on the up side." Blaise then added randomly.

"Yeah" Draco said with a laugh at his crazy new friend. He looked to his left when he felt somebody grab a hold of his arm with both hands. It was the girl from the train Pansy. She was holding on to his arm with a death grip that looked like she had just assumed that they were together now.

When Draco looked back to the table the boy was no longer there and he knew he wouldn't see him again until lunch since the boy was a fifth year.

* * *

Harry knew he didn't have a chance with Draco but it still hurt to hear them laughing as they looked to him and talked. The worst part was seeing Pansy with her arms wrapped around Draco, he was already taken.

I am not good enough and I never will be, I am worthless and ugly. What my uncle says is true I am useless. His apatite gone he got up from his seat and walked quickly to his class. He made it ten minutes early to potions but he didn't care. Professor Snape wasn't so bad as long as you did what you were told and paid attention. He took his seat and waited. The first person in was Professor Snape and he looked at him curiously.

"Why so early Potter it's not like you to arrive early anywhere?" Snape asked with an eyebrow raised in interest.

"I just didn't want to be in the dinning room it was to crowded and noisy." Harry answered telling him mostly the truth. He looked away from Snap to the table sadly.

"You have been favoring your right side are you injured?" Snape asked suspiciously as he looked to Harry's side.

"No I just fell and its a little sore." Harry lied unable to look his Professor in the eye.

"Well then you wont mind putting the cauldrons on every table and there are some spell books on the top shelf that everyone needs." Snap barked out annoyed that Harry was lying to him. He stalked over to his desk and sat down to watch as Harry struggled to get each cauldron out and then walked over to the shelves.

He watched as Harry held his side with one hand and reached up with his other. Snape could tell that he was in tremendous pain but he said nothing. Snape became worried as he watched Draco walk up behind Harry and he reached over the shorter boys head to get the books for him. Harry yelped and flinched away. What had happened to the boy.

* * *

Draco walked in to the potions class room to see Harry Potter having trouble getting some books down from a shelf he almost laughed but didn't. He walked up behind him and reached over his head. He was so close that he could almost feel Harry's body heat but his thoughts were interrupted by Harry turning around quickly. He saw fear in the younger boys eyes as he flinched away as though Draco was going to hit him.

Draco stepped back and smiled lightly before handing the book to Harry. He then walked over to Professor Snape's desk and waited for him to turn his attention from Harry to him.

"What can I do for you mister Malfoy?" Snape asked as he looked up to him.

"I was wondering if I could speak to you after classes are over?" Draco asked as he heard the bell ring and other students began to walk in talking.

"What is it you want to talk about Mister Malfoy?" Snape asked sounding almost annoyed.

"If you don't want to talk its OK, let me know if you do." Draco smiled and walked out of the room passing a glance back at Harry.

* * *

He didn't know what it was but everything he wanted seemed to be out of reach from the beautiful boy all the way to his birth parent. He returned to his room and sat down on his bed to think. His mind wondering over the things that he wanted but couldn't have.

"Harry it has been a month and a half please tell us whats wrong?" Hermione asked as she walked up to Harry who was sitting on the ground by the lake.

"Its nothing that you need to worry about." Harry replied as he tossed a rock into the lake.

"We know that you got hurt and we know that it wasn't an accident but you have to let us help you." Hermione pleaded before asking a different question when she received no reply. "but that's not what is bothering you most is it. Tell us."

"Come on mate let us help." Ron then piped in as he sat down beside Harry.

"I can't explain it." Harry answered trying to avert the conversation.

"Well try at least." Hermione replied annoyed.

"Have you ever known something in your heart but know that its impossible. I know that I am suppose to be with someone but it will never happen." Harry answered vaguely his mind trying to find a way to explain his feelings.

"Harry people have crushes everyday it means nothing. Who are you talking about anyway?" Ron asked annoyed that Harry wouldn't talk to them.

"Why do you say that you know they are suppose to be with you Harry?" Hermione asked ignoring Ron's sarcastic remark.

"Everything inside of me tells me to go to them and I can't. I have had crushes before this is not one its different I don't lust after them I just have a need to be with them." Harry answered vaguely unable to truly explain his feelings.

"Harry I don't know what to say but I have never heard of such a thing." Hermione said quietly as she looked to Ron who simply shook his head.

Harry knew they wouldn't believe him but he knew it was true every time he looked at Draco he felt safe and happy. He wanted nothing more then to be able to talk and simply be near him. He knew it was stupid and he knew that he had no real chance of it. He had ruined the only chance he had that morning in potions.

Harry quickly jumped up and made his way to breakfast. He was tired of talking to people who didn't understand him and the last thing he wanted was pity. He sat down at the table just as the mail arrived, owls swooped down from the ceiling but he got nothing as always.

He couldn't help himself as he looked over to the Slytherin table Draco was reading a letter. Harry couldn't help but wonder who it was from or what was in it. Harry never got letters but Ron got a few for him from his parents but it wasn't the same.

Harry got the uncontrollable need to walk over to Draco and talk to him ask him anything. He just wanted to hear his voice and see him smile. He couldn't stay here Harry got up and left the dinning hall he didn't know where he was going but he new he couldn't stay.

He couldn't continue to watch and ache to have the one thing he cant have. The man was beautiful, rich and one day he would have the same power his father did.

* * *

Draco smiled as his owl landed on his shoulder and held out his foot. He pulled two shrunken letters form the owls leg and returned them to regular size. He smiled and turned back to the eagle owl to hand him a treat. The owl hooted happily and flew away. Draco watched the owl leave before returning his attention to the mail.

The first letter was from his father asking how school was going but the second was from Snape he smiled happily. He had never been so happy he opened the letter and read.

_Draco,_

_ I apologize for my unenthusiastic reply but I was caught off guard by your forward request. I am going to assume that your father has told you everything or at least the most important parts. I am more then willing to talk to you and get to know you better, if you would like? If you would like you can meet me in my classroom after your last class._

_ Severus Snape _

Draco had never felt so excited in his life he would finally have a chance to meet the man that gave birth to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey so i am not sure how fast i will be able to put up each chapter but i will do my best. I do want to explain that Draco was fathered by Lucius but Snape would be considered as his mother. With that please enjoy.

* * *

Harry was in his last class of the day his mind in shambles so much so that he didn't hear as the bell rang. He was in an advanced class that he had requested so neither Ron or Hermione was in it. The class was taught by Professor McGonagall, it was all about legends and rarity's in the wizarding world. There were only a few students in the class so when Harry finally looked around he noticed that the room was empty. He gathered his books and left the room to head for his room.

The hall was empty and his mind still felt foggy. It took him a few minutes before he realized that he was being followed. He heard them and looked back to see three Slytherin's. It was the same three that have been tormenting him from the beginning. There was a tall boy named Goyle and a short chubby guy that never left his side named Crabbe. The third person in the group was Adrian Pucey he was tall and slim. The look in his eyes was creepy. He thought he may have heard something about him before but he didn't remember.

Harry speed up his pace a bit but they quickly over took him. Goyle and Crabbe walked on each side of him with the other guy behind him. His heart began to pound and fear crept quickly into his mind. He felt Goyle hand on his arm only a second before he was jerked to a stop.

It was to soon for this to start his ribs had just began to healed. It took much longer considering his health was bad to begin with. They normally didn't start until they had been in school longer. What had started it? Maybe it was the way he was acting. Did he say something or do something to upset them?

"So we hear you have a hard on for the Slytherin Prince? Have ya been wanking off at night to the dream of actually being something?" Goyle asked crudely as he pushed Harry into the wall.

"I don't know what your talking about." Harry answered with the lie the last thing he needed was to have the truth all around the school but considering the fact that they knew meant it already was.

Goyle grabbed his shirt and pulled him up before shoving him into the wall again causing his head to hit the wall with a loud crack. Goyle let him drop to the ground in a pile.

Harry stood up slowly trying to gain his footing even though his vision was blurry. He stood there for a second until his vision cleared. When he could finally see again he noticed Adrian standing if front of him. His short brown hair was spiked in a mess on his head and his brown eyes were looking at him in a very lust filled manner. Harry shudder at the thought of the man touching him in any way.

Harry took off at a run down the hall he tripped a few times but still managed to gain his footing. He turned down the hall and ran into the first door he saw and shut it. When he turned around he noticed where he was.

"Sorry Professor Snape I was.." Harry stuttered out before he was interrupted.

"You were running from some students and you wont tell me who they are. Its ok I already figured out the gist of it from your heavy breathing and your more the usual mangled appearance." Snape answered quickly before the noise of the door opening again caused Harry to spin around quickly.

Draco walked into the room with a smile on his face but it quickly fell as he saw Harry standing in the room looking worse then usual. His shirt was torn and his glasses were crooked. The worst part was that same terrified look he seemed to receive when ever the boy looked at him when they were close. It was wrong the beautiful boy should never fear him he would never hurt him.

"What happened?" Draco asked as Snape walked up to stand behind Harry. Draco had the urge to reach out and touch the boy.

"What I gather is Potter ran in here after being chased in by some students that he will not name." Snape answered as he noticed the wet spot on the back of Harry's head. "It seems that they caught him first though."

Snape motioned to the back of Harry's neck. He moved to get a better look and Harry turned to him quickly stepping away.

"It's not bad I'll be fine just need to wash it up." Harry told them with a stutter to his words. Not paying attention to how far he stepped back he bumped into Draco who quickly caught him from falling over his own feet. Harry quickly gained his footing and ran from the room.

Harry made it to his room and closed the curtains on his bed. He then put up a silencing charm before curling up to cry himself to sleep.

* * *

Snape watched as his son's breathing changed from soft to heavy as he watched Harry leave the room. When Draco turned back to look at him his eyes had become a beautiful liquid silver that swirled in his eyes. He grabbed the boys chin and stared at him for a moment.

"What do you feel right now and be truthful?" Snape asked him straight forward.

"Angry and confused." Draco answered even more confused then before. "Why do you ask?"

"Has your father ever told you of the Veela gene?" Snape asked as he removed his hand from Draco's chin and he walked up to his office with Draco behind him.

"He told me that there were a few and that we got our looks and hair color from it." Draco asked even more confused.

"It seems that the gene has decided to pick you." Snape answered Draco as he pulled a book from the bookcase and the grabbed a mirror from a table. He handed the mirror to Draco without a word.

Draco looked in the mirror to see his eyes had changed color to silver and they looked as though they were alive, swirling like liquid. Draco looked to his new found father for answers as he sat down in the chair across from Snape.

"You turned seventeen this year which is the average age that mates would come into there gift but Harry is only fifteen. I believe that it is natural to say that your Veela felt the distress and fear in him. That is what has started the awakening early." Snape explained his thoughts and waited for Draco to take in the information.

"You mean I am mates with Harry?" Draco asked trying to sort everything out. "I don't understand other then needing to eat more and the bullies why would he be so fearful to cause this."

"I think you should look closer the next time you see him. He is severely under weight his clothes are way to big and he jumps at the slightest movement. They are all signs of abuse." Snape explained upset that Draco hadn't noticed.

"If I am his mate why does he fear me so much? He should feel safe with me not fear I have read all the books. I did so when father told me of the gene." Draco asked as a tear fell down his face.

"When you look at him what do you feel?" Snape asked simply.

"I feel happy, protective and the need to be closer to him." Draco answered truthfully after he took a moment to pull his feelings together and he then looked to his father.

"I bet that he feels along the same lines you do when he sees you. I am sure that the fear you see is only the fear of being hurt." Snape told him as he read something out of the book he had picked up. He looked back up to find that Draco's eyes had returned to gray.

"The full change will happen the next time your eyes turn silver, that will be when he needs you again. It will be painful Draco." Snape informed him in warning as he stood up from his seat. "I will inform the Headmaster of your change in rooms you will need privacy both before and after the change. When you have mated he will be allowed to stay with you in your room."

Snape walked out of the room with Draco following behind. They walked through the castle for a good few minutes until they made it to a rarely used area if the dungeon and he uttered a password and a wall opened like a door. The room needed to be cleaned but it was large and cozy. Snape clapped his hands and a house elf popped into the room.

"Please have this room cleaned Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter will both be using it soon. Have Draco's belongings brought here as soon as you are done." The elf nodded and was gone as soon as he finished talking.

"You should get to dinner by the time you return the room should be ready." Snape said quietly

"Thank you." Draco stood there for a second in thought. "What should I call you?"

"During class Professor outside of class what ever you wish." Snape answered with a small smile.

"I had planned on this going a little differently." Draco said as he turned to leave.

"We have plenty of time right now you need to take care of your mate." Snape replied as Draco walked away but he turned to look at his father with a smile.

* * *

Draco entered the dinning room in hopes of seeing his mate but his hope was dashed as he saw the empty seat. He should have known Harry would ditch dinner to avoid seeing him he sat down beside Blaise and ate wondering when was the last time his mate had eaten.

Pansy grabbed his arm and smiled at him lustfully the feel and look was sickening. It never use to feel this bad he pulled away as gently as he could and continued eating he finished quickly and claimed a headache before he went to his new room.

He found it clean with his items already delivered. The room had been decorated in both the Gryffindor and Slytherin colors, he loved it. He lay down on his bed and began to plan out how he would claim his new mate.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Harry woke up with a head ache but he sucked it up. He was the first to wake up as always he wanted to be the only one in the shower. He hated for people to see what he looked like under his clothes so he made sure they never had the chance. He walked in to the shower and turned on the water before undressing.

He looked down to see his swollen ribs black and yellow in color. His skin was pale and where he wasn't swollen you could see his ribs. He tried to eat when he was here since he had food but it was hard. He always managed to gain a few pounds before returning to the Dursley's and losing it again.

He hated himself from the way he looked, to the inability to control his fear. Another chance to be in Draco's presence even for a few minutes and he ran. He should have sucked it up and let Snape look at his head, at least then he could see and hear Draco's voice. He love the sound of Draco's voice so calm and controlled. What would it be like to hear his name in that tone. Harry closed his eyes and smiled when he opened them he found his cock becoming hard.

He new it was strange but he had never become aroused before. He knew what it was and what caused it but he had never felt it. He quickly washed himself avoiding his semi-aroused member. The last thing he wanted was to make it worse he needed to finish up and leave.

Harry dried himself and dressed before heading to breakfast. He was hopeful that he would see Draco.

* * *

Draco had yet again been dodged by his mate. It had been almost a month and Halloween was tomorrow. He just didn't understand why his mate was avoiding him. It was hard enough as it is with there year differences they were rarely in the same hall much less the same room.

Draco walked down to the dungeons and found his fathers living quarters quickly knocking on the door. His father opened the door a moment later with a smile on his face. Draco walked in and sat down on the sofa in front of the fire place.

"He keeps dodging me its been a month and I have not as of yet spoken to him." Draco said in a winy tone as he looked to his father for help.

"If he wont let you get near him maybe you should write to him. Owls are very persistent and not easy to avoid." Snape suggested with a smile.

"Have you talked to father yet?" Draco asked curious as to if they would ever be a family.

"No I haven't." Snape answered simply with his back turned to his son.

"Well then I am going to give you the same advice father. Write to him he still loves you and nothing will change unless somebody makes a move." Draco said as he walked to his fathers desk and grabbed a quill and paper for himself then set one out for his father.

* * *

Harry woke up with a smile on his face, it was Halloween morning. One of his favorite holidays they always had a party like feast and allowed the students to stay up late. He got out of the bed and quickly made it to the shower to clean up. Then he waited for the others before heading down to breakfast.

The dinning hall was decorated for Halloween and the ghost's where going around and scaring all of the unsuspecting students. Harry laughed when he saw Pansy screech as a ghost jumped up through the table.

He sat dawn next to Luna who smiled at him with spaced out eyes. Ron and Hermione were chatting about the feast that was sure to be grand. Luna turned back to Neville and he blushed as she smiled at him. Harry giggled at the thought of them together.

Harry looked up as he saw the owls arrive to deliver the morning mail but he returned to his breakfast. He only looked up again as he heard the sound of wings by his ear and then felt the wight of a bird on his shoulder. He looked up in confusion as the owls lifted his leg out with a letter.

"I don't think you have the right person." Harry told the owl quietly but the bird flapped its wing in annoyance.

"Alright no need to get upset." Harry told the bird before taking the letter and handing the bird a piece of bacon before it flew off.

Harry looked down to see his name written on the front in beautiful script. He had never gotten a letter from anyone other then Ron's family or Hermione so he couldn't help but smile happily. He opened it up and read.

_Dear Harry Potter _

_ I have found no other way to speak to you since you have the uncanny ability to avoid me at every turn. It has been almost a month now and still I can't seem to gain even a second of your time. I would more then enjoy to hear your voice but since you refuse to allow it I shall have to deal with writing to you. _

_ I can see you everyday and I want nothing from you but to be your friend or maybe even more one day. You are beautiful in every way but I would love to see you eat more. You are worse then a girl watching her weight._

_ I hope you have a great Halloween I wish I could spend it with you. _

_ Forever Yours_

"Who is it from Harry?" Hermione asked curiously. "What does it say?"

"It doesn't say who its from." Harry answered not wanting to share his new friend. He looked around the hall for any sign of the writer but found everyone preoccupied. He sighed in frustration before adding more food to his plate and eating as much as his body would allow without getting sick.

* * *

Draco watched the look of confusion on Harry's face turn to one of pure pleasure and happiness as he read the letter he had written to the younger boy. The fact that he could please him so easily gave him great joy and the thought made him think of his next letter.

He watched as Harry began to eat as he had requested and smiled at having the ability to get him to do so just by asking. He looked to his father who sat at the head table and smile happily to his father about his accomplishment. They had gotten to know each other quiet well over the last month.

* * *

The classes were more fun then work today as it was a holiday but he still couldn't figure out who the person was that had sent him the letter. The worse part was that since he didn't know he couldn't send a reply. Then the thought occurred to him that it could all be a Halloween joke. If it was it was a cruel one.

His thoughts were changed as the feast started and he began to enjoy the party. They stayed up late that night telling ghost stories and eating sweets. His mind wondered back to the letter only as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

He awoke the next morning happy and hopeful as he walked down to the dinning hall. When the owls came this time he was holding his breath. The owls swooped in finding there way to each recipient. Harry held his breath as yet another owl landed on his shoulder.

This time he took the letter without a word and handed the owl his treat. After the bird flew off Harry again opened the letter and smiled happily. It was the same person maybe it wasn't a joke. He looked down to the elegant script with a smile and began to read.

_Dear Harry _

_ Thank you for eating more it took a great weight off of my mind. I know that you don't have the normal life of a wizard in more ways then one but I hope that one day you will feel trusting enough to share your hardships with me. I also hope that maybe one day I will be able to see you in person without you fearing me or just plain running away. _

_ I know you wont believe me when I tell you this but I think you are an amazing person and I worry for you everyday. I know that there a people around the school that you have trouble with and I hope that you one day tell me or someone that you trust. I hate seeing pain on your face and fear in your eyes._

_ Forever Yours_

Harry again looked for anybody that may be watching him but the only person was Luna who looked at him strangely.

"Looks like you have an admirer Harry. I hope those Wikibars leave you soon." Luna looked as though she was watching something around his head. "If they leave you can be happy again."

Harry said nothing as she turned her attention to another student. Sometime he wondered if she was as crazy as everybody said. He looked around the room again and saw Draco reading what looked like a letter as well. He was smiling as Blaise punched him lightly in the arm and laughed.

* * *

Draco read a letter from his father Lucius and smiled. It told about how happy he was that Severus had wrote to him. He told Draco that he hoped one day they would be a family. Draco had never been so happy. He was finally talking to his mate and his parents were getting back together.

Blaise punched him in the arm and pulled him out of his thoughts. He laughed when he heard what was said about a Ravenclaw that turned a students hair blue. He looked up to see Harry eating and laughing with one of his friend. He could already tell it was going to be a great year.

It was the beginning of December and there was snow on the ground. Harry still hadn't figured out who had been writing the letters to him and he only had two weeks before he would return to the Dursely's for winter break. Two week of no food and being beat every day.

Harry sat on a bench by the lake. He didn't want to leave but he couldn't go with Ron every break. He couldn't stay this time either since he heard that his three worst nightmares where staying. Harry could still remember the lustful look he had gotten and shuddered at the thought of what could happen if he stayed.

He couldn't help but feel sick at the thought of going home. He didn't want to stay and he had no place to go that was safe. What was he going to do? He also knew that if he did go he wouldn't get to see any of the letters that his pin pale had been sending him he just wished he could write back and tell him how much they meant to him.

Harry felt pure fear at the thought of what was to come he couldn't stop himself from crying as he heard the bell ring that lunch was over Harry ignored it he couldn't deal with people right now he needed to be alone. He returned to his now empty room and sat down to watch the snow fall. Soon his vision blurred as his eyes filled with tears.

* * *

Draco walked into the potions class room and sat down ready for class, but he felt a strange shiver move across his skin. He looked up and caught his fathers eyes. His own eyes must have changed to silver he could almost feel the beginning of the change taking over.

"Mister Malfoy you are excused." Snape stated without another word Draco stood and left the room quickly. He was only halfway to his room when he felt his nails begin to lengthen.

Draco finally made it to his room just as the pain hit full force. It felt as though somebody was ripping the bones from his back. His skin felt like it was on fire and his teeth, hands as well as his feet felt like someone had taken a hammer to them.

After about thirty minutes the pain lessened and he dragged himself to the bed. It took him only a second before he fell into a deep sleep.

When Draco woke up it was already dark outside he checked his muggle clock and found that it was midnight. He stood testing his legs carefully before putting his full weight on them. He made it to the bathroom with no problems. He splashed some water on his face and then dried it off before looking in the mirror.

His appearance hadn't changed just as he knew it wouldn't but what had changed was under the skin. He tested his hands first it was almost as though he had a new button in his mouth as well as in his hands and feet. He pushed each of the buttons and was amazed as he saw sharp claws lengthen from his hands as well as his feet. He looked in the mirror and saw his upper and lower canine teeth sharpen as well as lengthen into fangs.

He tested further as he moved the muscles in his back until he found what he was looking for and hit it. Draco watched in amazement as he saw two enormous feathery white blonde wings burst from his shoulder blades. He stared at them for a time before trying to move them the weight of them was actually light considering there size. He stretched his wings out as far as the room let him and then folded them back up.

He then looked into the mirror at his eyes they were his regular gray. He closed his eyes and opened them again with a smile as his eyes had become a swirling silver. He had officially changed into his full Veela form. He could change every part of it at will he closed his eyes again and took a deep breath when he opened them the Veela changes were gone.

At first Draco was excited about the new changes to his body but then he remembered the reason why he may have changed. He was worried now his mind ran through things that could have happened but there was nothing he could do anymore except hope that Harry was safe in his bed.

Draco woke up the next morning happy that it was a weekend. He had no desire to do school work and every desire to see his mate. He made his way to the dinning hall and felt an amazing since of relief. Draco had never felt so much desire to be close to his mate. It must have been the awakening that added to his need.

After breakfast he headed straight to Diagon Alley he was going to get Harry a gift that would help in more ways then one.

* * *

I am so happy that everyone is enjoying my story. i am sorry it took so long to update but i have been working and traveling. i will try to do better and get to writing.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry had been very disappointed after having such a horrible day and then not getting a letter the next morning was horrible. The letter had became almost like a crutch to him. The thought of never getting another letter was killing him.

He walked into the dinning hall the next morning with his friends but he couldn't seem to get excited. His greatest fear felt as though it was coming true. He had cried all night after his breakdown and then it had started over the next day.

He sat down and picked at his food ignoring his friends try's at conversations. He didn't even look up as the owls came into the hall. Harry was more then a little surprised when he felt an owl land on his shoulder. When he looked up the surprise was turned to amazement.

Sitting on his shoulder was a beautiful snow white owl. He rubbed the owls chest and the animal hooted happily. The owl lifted his leg and Harry took the letter before handing the owl his treat. When the owl didn't move he assumed that it was waiting for a reply so he opened the letter and read.

_ Dear Harry Potter_

_ I am so sorry that I missed sending you a letter yesterday morning but I was going through something that I would rather tell you in person soon. I know that your night was probably just as bad as mine. I hope that you can forgive me. _

_ I know that you have been more than upset with the inability to write back without my name so I thought I would fix that. This owl is my gift to you I hope you like it. Think of him as an early Christmas gift, he knows where to send any letters to me. _

_ I hope to hear from you soon and if you know longer wish for me to contact you just let me know. It will break my heart but I will respect your wishes._

_ Forever Yours_

Harry felt his heart begin to pound faster as thoughts began to race through his head. He had been waiting for this moment for what felt like forever. He shoveled some food in his mouth then grabbed an apple before heading to his room with the owl on his shoulder.

Once in his room he started to write multiple times but it never came out the way he wanted it. He wanted his first letter to be perfect. The last thing he wanted was to say the wrong thing and lose the one person that seemed to understand him.

The letter took him most of the day and some of the evening but eventually he finished. He shrank the letter and handed it to the owl he had named, Hedwig. The bird flew off happily to deliver the letter.

* * *

Draco had loved the look on Harry's face as he read the letter and found out that he could finally send him letters in return. He had known that it would make him happy but the pleasure he felt just from watching Harry's face was amazing.

Draco smiled when he heard a peck at his window. He opened the window and let the owl fly into his room. The owl landed beside his eagle owl on the bird perch and hooted lightly before holding out his leg. Draco took the letter and handed both owls a treat.

_Dear Friend,_

_ I don't even know how to address this to you but I want to assure you that any letter from you is most welcome. I would hate more then anything to stop receiving your letters, they have become a light in my dark. _

_ I don't have much of a life and it is hard to even figure out where to begin. I live with my aunt and uncle they hate me in every way. They treat me like a servant in many ways. I do all of the house work when I am at home and I am punished if it isn't done the way that they want it. My uncle has a temper to especially when he has been drinking or when he has had a bad day. They call me a freak and my cousin looks at me the same way as Adrian, It makes me feel dirty. _

_ My friends at school are the best but they don't always understand me. It is mostly my own fault since I have never told them about my troubles but it is still upsetting when they don't notice or pretend they don't. The really bad stuff never happens until I am alone though._

_ The funny part is that I am kind of always alone. Even with my friends I am alone. I have never had anyone that I truly trust I would love to know what it feels like to be able to do that but I don't know if I can. I am actually telling you more then I have told anyone. I wish I new who you are._

_ I have never had a boyfriend, yes I am gay. There is somebody in the school that I would love to have the chance to be with. He I am sure would laugh in my face if I asked him but I feel like I could make him happy. I know it sounds crazy but it is more then a crush. I know that I am suppose to be with him. I know that if I was given the chance I could please him, but you don't want to read about that so I will end it here._

_ Forever yours_

_ Harry Potter_

Draco sat on his bed heart broken not only was his mate being abused at home but also at school by Adrian. The most heartbreaking part was reading about his crush and wanting to please this other man. He hoped it was him that his mate ached for because it would literally kill Draco to see him with another.

He would let his mate explore but the only person that Harry would be pleasing was him. Draco smiled at the thought of Harry moaning in pleasure as he wrapped his legs around Draco's waist. His member hard and dripping as Draco thrust into the willing body. He new Harry was a virgin it made him happy to know that he would be the first to touch him and the only one that would touch him.

Draco felt his teeth lengthen and his claws began to bit into his palms as he thought of his mates words. The thought of Adrian looking at Harry in a way that made him feel dirty, it had to be of a sexual nature. He quickly pulled his mind back to the present and his claws as well as teeth returned to normal.

He then moved to his desk to give his reply.

_Dear Harry,_

_ Though I had hoped your heart would be mine I wish you the best of luck. My advice would be to ask him. I know it is not more in depth but sometimes the best answer is the simplest ones. _

_ I want to know more about your life with your family please tell me that they are not responsible for your malnourishment and your noticeable injures. What of winter break will you be returning home to them? Please tell me your plans. What of Adrian tell me he hasn't hurt you? Is he the one that you fear at school?_

_ Please tell me everything I would never think less of you. Your the world to me even thought you don't know it yet. Let me know what happens with your crush. I want only your happiness._

_ Forever Yours_

Harry read the letter the next morning happily but also sad at the writers obvious worry. He again looked around the room for the writer but it was to no avail. He then turned his attention to the Slytherin table. He was determined to take his new friends advice. It would hurt his new friend but the thought of being with anyone but Draco made him sick.

* * *

"Harry wont you tell us who has been writing to you?" Hermione asked with a smile. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Hey mate you better not be keeping a secret like that." Ron wined as he swallowed a bit of oatmeal.

"I don't have a boyfriend. Just a new friend, I will tell you if that ever happens." Harry said with a laugh.

They finished breakfast then headed to there first class which happened to be potions. Harry hated potions with a passion one reason was that he was horrible at it the other was that Adrian and his goons took it at the same time. Harry sat down with Luna leaving Ron and Hermione to sit together. Harry sat through potions with little attention to Snape and all to his plan on talking to Draco. It was hard to get a moment considering he was two grades ahead of him. He decided upon lunch he would have to catch him after lunch.

He managed to make it through all of his classes and finally it was time for lunch. He walked into the dinning hall with a smile on his face and his friends kept on giving him strange looks.

"What?" Harry asked confused by the odd looks they kept giving him.

"We just wonder what has you in such a good mood. You looked just dreadful in class." Hermione answered with Ron nodding in agreement.

"Well for one I am out of class and two I will tell you about it tonight. Right now there is nothing to tell yet." harry promised as they sat down and began to eat.

Harry could barely keep his eyes off of Draco all through dinner his mind kept going through scenarios. He wasn't sure what was going to happen but he new that it would be either very bad or amazingly good. The thought of having the chance to show Draco that he would be a good choice was overwhelming. The only down side was that he very well could be turned down and laughed at for the rest of his life. The worst part was that Adrian would find out, what would he do to him. His worst fear after seeing the lust in his eyes was rape.

Harry watched as Draco laughed with his friends. Draco was beautiful, rich and in every way perfect, he had no worries in his life. Harry was surprised when Draco stood up and waved goodbye before leaving the dinning hall early. Harry jumped up quickly and told his friends that he would see them later.

He walked down the empty dinning hall with Draco not far ahead. This was a bad idea he shouldn't even be thinking of asking Draco out. He began to slow down his pace and he looked up to notice that they were headed to a far part of the castle dungeons. He could be caught here alone.

"Draco, may I have a word?" Harry spoke out without thought. It wasn't until Draco turned that he realized he actually did it.

"Sure." Draco answered as he walked up to Harry with a smile. Harry couldn't meet the Slytherin's gaze.

"I was just wondering if.." Harry looked up to see Draco looking at him confused. It took a moment before he realized that he was staring and had stopped talking all together

"I Haven't got all day, Harry." Draco stated with a teasing smile. "I have to get my books from my room you can come if you like." Draco turned and began to walk but when he didn't hear Harry follow he stopped again.

Draco had felt more pleasure then he had ever felt when he heard his mate speak his name. Harry stood in the hall with fear in his eyes. He didn't like seeing fear in Harry's eye's it would stop the moment he had claim of him and the ones who had put it there would pay.

"I should go..never mind." Harry ran from the hall leaving Draco to watch as his mate ran from him yet again.

Harry almost ran from the far side of the castle dungeons until he reached Professor McGonagall's class it was his last class of the day and he couldn't wait for the day to be over.

He sat in the class and waited for the other students to arrive. It wasn't long before the class was full and Harry sat there listening to the students talk before class began.

* * *

Professor McGonagall walked into the room and walked to the head of the class and asked everyone to take there seats. The class was surprised when on of the female students raised her hand before the class began.

"Yes, Selena?" The professor called as she stood at the front of the class.

"I was wondering my cousin just told my mother that he was pregnant but he is a guy is that even possible?" Selena asked confused and curiosity all mixed together in her expression.

"That is an excellent question." Professor McGonagall stated with a smile before she answered. "Yes in fact some males can have children. Some men gain the ability through magical means and others are born with the ability. Not all wizards can become bearers as we call them. I myself as we as Professor Snape and any healer has the ability to check for the gift."

"But how dose a man have a baby?" Selena asked with a few giggling girls in the back ground.

"Bearers possess the ability because they have a uterus and ovary. The birth canal appears after the sixth month of pregnancy and stays for the rest of the bearers life." The professor answered with a smile to Selena who nodded that she understood. " I will be happy to test anyone after class if they wish it."

Harry couldn't believe his ears. The ability to have a baby opened up a new world to him. He barely listened as the class went on his only thought was of the information he just found out about.

He waited for the class to empty but as always he chickened out and left the classroom for the Gryffindor common room. As Harry left the class he was confronted by Malcolm and Adrian as well as his two lackeys.

"So want to have a baby Potter? I saw you all dreamy at the thought." Malcolm asked with a wicked grin.

"I can help you with that Potter." Adrian said as he grabbed his cock through his pants and backed Harry into the wall.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Harry lied pathetically. He new he was a bad liar but he couldn't bring himself to do anything else. He wanted a baby but with somebody he loved.

"What is going on out here?" Professor McGonagall said as she walked out of the classroom.

"We were just talking." Adrian answered before he walked away with the others in tow. Harry took a deep breath before he left for the common room without saying another word.

Harry was tired when he got to his room but was more then happy when he saw the letter in Hedwig's grasp. He took the letter and read it quickly.

_Dear Harry _

_ I want to ask you a huge favor. I know that you don't want anyone to know about the abuse but I worry about you constantly. I want you to see a healer I don't care who it is but if you worry about privacy I would request that you ask Professor Snape to look you over. He is trained in the healing arts and he is a very good trusted man to me. He will tell none about the visit except me. I already asked him as a favor and he will answer any questions or help you with anything at all that you need. Please I cannot stress how important it is to me._

_ Forever Yours_

Harry read the letter twice before he finally set it to the side and thought through everything that had happened that day. He would talk to Professor Snape if for nothing more then to ease his friends mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry wandered around the hall's of the school it was hard but he had finally made up his mind. He had only one week before he had to return to the Dursleys. He walked quickly to professor Snaps room his mind made up. He would do as his new friend asked and hope that there weren't any repercussions to his choice. He wanted more then anything to make his new friend happy.

Harry walked into professor Snaps room hesitantly, it was dark and dreary as always. He shut the door behind him as he walked in and he found that the door made a much louder sound then normal. He turned to walk up to the front of the room were he would find the door to the Professor's office.

He had never felt so nervous in his life. He knew or at least he thought he knew that his new friend would never do anything to hurt him but he had a fear that this was a huge mistake. He was sacred that this would end up being a big joke and he wasn't sure if he could live with himself if he found out it was.

He walked up to the Professors office door and noticed it was cracked open. He knocked lightly on he door causing it to open, he noticed that the room was empty and decided to wait. He walked in slowly but was surprised when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He quickly turned to see Professor Snape standing behind him with his normal blank gaze.

"Professor I..." Harry began but he quickly changed his mind and headed for the classroom door.

"Running Potter will not help your situation. I will help you but only if you let me and he wants very much to keep you safe. It will kill him if you die." Professor Snape stated as he began to open the door.

"I don't know how to do anything but run." Harry answered as he kept his back tot he potions master.

"Well that will work out well considering that he only knows how to fight. He acts like a runner but in the end he always stands his ground when the time is right and he very rarely fails when it is important." Professor Snape stated to the fearful boy, he could tell that he wanted to change but felt it was futile.

"Do you know who my friend is?" Harry asked as he looked to the very intimidating teacher.

"Yes I do." Snape answered without further detail.

"Will you tell me?" Harry then asked hesitantly, fearful that he was asking a loaded question.

"No, it is not my place besides I am sure you will find out very shortly." Professor Snape stated with a quirk of his lips. "Now may I examine you?"

Harry nodded his head and walked back towards the teacher to his office. He followed the professor into the smaller room and watched as his desk cleared itself. Books flew into the bookshelf and quills and papers leaped into draws. It wasn't long before the desk was empty except for a quill and a piece of parchment.

"Please remove your shirt and pants then lay down on my desk it will be easier." The professor requested and Harry felt fear run up his spine.

"I must see you in order to do a proper examination. I already know about your malnourishment and abuse." The professor then added as he turned to gather some items from the cabinet to the left of the desk.

Harry quickly disrobed leaving only his underwear on, before sitting on the desk and then leaning back to lay down. He felt completely exposed and more then a little fear began to creep into his thoughts. He wanted to jump up and run from the room but he stopped himself. The professor was right he couldn't keep running.

Snape looked back to the young fearful child sitting on his desk. Harry was nothing but skin and bones. He could see the outline of almost every bone in his body. It was obvious that he was more then a little malnourished. He could also see the bruises and the scars from old abuse.

He could tell just from the sight of the boys body that he had been abused for most of his life. He wonder how someone could hurt a child so young. He lifted his wand as the boy laid back onto the desk. He ran it over the boys body and used a magic quill to write down the information that he got from his body scan.

His finding were life threatening and it worried him as he continued his medical exam. He found old broken bones that had mended wrong including almost every rib and he had broken each of his limbs at least once if not more.

His scars ran all over his body from his skin and inward to a few organs that had been injured. The first thing he would need to do is re-mend his old breaks and make sure that he gained a great deal of weight. He had to be at the least sixty pounds underweight if not more. His list of physical damage and abuse had almost covered the parchment.

"Professor Snape?" Harry almost whispered his throat dry and his head fearful.

"Yes?" The professor looked to him with a expectant gaze.

"I was wondering if you could...if you could tell me if I...if I am a bearer?" Harry finally asked his heart racing as the words left his mouth.

"You are a bearer but if you continue to allow your body to be mistreated then you will lose that gift. The only thing keeping you alive is your magic and that wont last forever your magic is dwendling down as well." Snape informed him with an almost saddened expression on his face.

Harry nodded in understanding as he watched the professor continue his work. It wasn't long before he finished and motioned to him that he could redress himself. He watched as the professor began to gather potion bottles form his cabinet and line them up on the desk.

"Harry you have a lot of healing to do and it won't happen without rest and the proper care." Snape told him as he finished clothing himself.

"I have tried to eat more but I... can't seem to." Harry stated as Professor Snape turned to look at him with a nod.

"I have been told that you have done well but it is not good enough." The professor stated as he picked up the potions that he pulled out.

"I fortunately have a potion that will help you with that, it is to be taken once a day. I also have a potion that will re-mend your bones and a potion that will help you sleep through the process which can be very painful. I have provide some nutrient potions as well take them once a day." Snape stated each of there uses before he tossed them into a bag.

Harry took the bag that was handed to him and smiled lightly. He couldn't help but show his uneasiness. He wanted more then anything to know who it was that he had been talking to and he knew that the professor could tell him but how was he suppose to ask.

"The instructions are on the bottles." The professor stated as he turned back to his cabinets.

"Professor Snape? Do you know who he is?" Harry finally asked for some reason it was easier to speak when he was know longer in his knowing gaze.

"Of course I know who he is Potter." The Professor answered with a sarcasm laced voice.

"Can you tell me?" Harry then asked needing to know the answer but fearing the truth.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Snape asked as he turned back to look Harry in the eye.

"I need to know." Harry answered after he caught his breath. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

"I am sure that you do." Snape stated with what could only be a smile. " Draco Lucius Malfoy."

"Draco!?" Harry stated with pure surprise as he could barely stay on his feet as he heard the name.

"Draco" Snape stated with a smirk. "Ask him if you don't believe me he will be happy to admit it. There is a lot more to your relationship then I can tell you. I would suggest that you talk to him soon."

Harry turned with his potions in hand and headed back to his room. He sat in his room and thought over the fact that he was in love with to men that turned out to be the same man. The time flew by and he was surprised when he heard Hermione and Ron came in to get him for lunch. He would then head down to a late lunch.

When he made it to the dinning hall he sat down in his usual place but one thing was different. He couldn't keep his eyes off of Draco. He wasn't sure how long he was staring before he realized that Draco was staring back.

Sorry it was so short but i had a hard time rewiting this chapter after i lost the originals. I hope you enjoyed. :-)


End file.
